You've decided you want a plant for your room. At the gardening store, there are $4$ different kinds of plants (tulip, fern, cactus, and ficus) and $4$ different kinds of pots to hold the plants (clay pot, plastic pot, metal pot, and wood pot). If you randomly pick the plant and the pot, what is the probability that you'll end up with a tulip in a plastic pot?
Answer: $\text{Probability} = \dfrac{\text{Favorable combinations}}{\text{Total possible combinations}}$ There are $4$ plant choices and $4$ choices for the kind of pot, so there are $4\times4=16$ total possible combinations. If we pick randomly, all the combinations are equally likely. The red combination is the combination that includes both tulip and plastic pot. There is $1$ favorable combination. The probability of randomly picking a tulip in a plastic pot is $1$ out of $16$, or $\dfrac{1}{16}$.